


A Fullmetal Alchemist Christmas

by rimahadley



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimahadley/pseuds/rimahadley
Summary: Just a short FMA Christmas fic! :) I know I'm posting it a little late haha.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	A Fullmetal Alchemist Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



"What the fuck is Christmas?" Ed asked.

"We have no idea," Al and Winry answered.

**Author's Note:**

> The Elrics are Jewish and Christianity and therefore Christmas canonically does not exist in Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
